Happiness is...
by yonaka
Summary: Zee figures out what makes him happiest. pure fluffy waffyness


Happiness is…  
by yonaka  
  
Summary: Zee figures out what makes him happiest. pure fluffy waffyness  
  
Rating: pg (cause I'm scared little kids will get stuck in all the sap ^^; )  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned the show zee & ro would be together already & everyone would be happy cause I'd be rich. The song belongs to Tange Sakura & Iwao Junko, & CLAMP & all those other peeps who own the Japanese version of cardcaptor sakura  
  
Notes: please don't flame me! This is my first fic ive ever posted & I'll cry if u do! Then, I'll send u chain letters & spam & lots of other annoying stuff in sweet sweet revenge! Bwahaha! Oh yeah, this is a songfic (only the chorus), the song is in Japanese but the translation is right next to it & the song is in ~ these ~. Ok im shutting up now. On with the story!  
  
Sometimes he wondered. Wondered what these things he felt sometimes were. He knew they were emotions & he knew what they were called: sadness, happiness, anger, loneliness, but it was hard for him to match a name with some of the newer sensations.  
  
"Ro?"  
  
"Yeah Zee?" Ro replied airily, busy counting the ceiling tiles in a weak attempt to pass the time.  
  
"What's happiness?" (If this were an anime this would be where Ro would sweat drop)  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"I wish for you to tell me what the emotion-"  
  
"I realize that much Zee. I didn't need an explanation."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"Forget what I said." Ro sighed resignedly. "Happiness? Well, its kinda just when you feel good or you're with someone special & you feel like you don't need anything else in the world, at least for right then, & well you just feel... well... happy. Umm… its kinda hard to explain," she stuttered, feeling like she was talking to a little kid who wanted to know why the sky was blue or dogs had tails. It was impossible but she couldn't deny her best friend a simple answer to a question when he'd done so much for her.  
  
"Oh, I get it." Zee replied as though he'd figured out something that had been bugging him for a long time. "Happiness is like being with you."  
  
~Don't you make me happy? Don't you make me happy?  
Itsudemo special to you tanoshii koto Always, I'm special to you, its pleasant like this  
Don't you have a good time? Don't you have a good time?  
Genki ni nareru wa We become used to our cheerfulness  
Soba ni iru dake de ooh ooh I need you to stay close by ooh ooh~  
  
"What?" Ro cried, blushing slightly at his words.  
  
"Really. I always feel good when I'm around you, Ro, & you're special to me & I don't feel like I need anything except my freedom & you're helping me get that, so, you are my happiness," Zee said, grinning triumphantly.  
  
"You make me happy too, Zee," Ro confessed softly, a little embarrassed at the current situation & blushing even harder before regaining her composure & adding "besides, I know you're special, cause I don't think there are many other runaway killer robots gone soft out there."  
  
"Out where?" Zee asked in that I-really-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about-but-if-you-tell-me-I'll-listen voice he used, well, most all the time, but Ro just laughed & walked over to where he was sitting on the bed & sat down next to him, snuggling up against him & wrapping her around his arm. She sighed contentedly & shut her eyes, sleep coming quickly to her when she felt so safe & loved. Just as sleep was about to over take her she glanced up at Zee & said, "You really do make me happy, Zee. I hope they never get you back cause I couldn't stand losing someone else I loved." And drifted off happily.  
  
'Did she just say loved?' Zee thought watching over Ro as she slept. The smile came back as he finally admitted what he'd been trying to fight for so long now.  
  
"I'll never let them take me back, then, Ro, because I couldn't stand hurting someone I loved." And understood completely what Ro had been saying, because right then Bennett could have come crashing through that door to shut him down & reprogram him & he would have gone happily if they just let him sit there with Ro just a minute longer, because then nothing mattered more than being with Ro. Not even his freedom. Because he was right.  
  
For him, happiness was Ro.  
  
What did ya think? Was it great? *people shake heads no* Well did it suck? *people nod yes* Did it suck as much as it could have? *people stop and think then shrug* u people are useless. *people nod heads yes* review please!!! PLEASE!!! I need feed back! Should I write more? Never again? If u say good stuff I'll write more. If u flame I'll write a ton more just to bug u. just keep in mind, I wrote this (& translated the song) between 2:30 am & 4:30 am so it probably sucks due to tiredness & some suckiness on my part.  
Ja!  
~Yonaka  



End file.
